<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishful Window by gaymemeaesthetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172877">Wishful Window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic'>gaymemeaesthetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Moreid 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this, slow burn ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer comes across a wood working shop where any time he leaves something at the window, he gets whatever he pleases from the store. What happens when he sees Derek there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Moreid 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishful Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Spencer came across the shop he was taking a new direction to his favorite library, not that there were many, and the delicate structure caught his eye. Cobblestone bricks, seafoam green stones encased in concrete on the exterior walls, a dark wooden door with a bell attached that rang with each customer, and yellow and purple stained windows that allowed passing people to see inside. All of it was very intriguing, but what made Spencer stop in his tracks was what was inside.</p><p>In the window of the workshop sat many wooden structures. Some simple, like a heart resting on a chunk of wood. Others were complicated, like a jack-o-lantern, that opened to show a second sculpture inside of Jack Skellington and Sally. However, what his attention was really directed to was a wooden book, the pattern of rings painting the page like words, but that wasn’t even the most interesting thing about it. Two hands were emerging from the book, and they touched at the pointer fingers, much like in the Creation of Adam painting.</p><p>With that, Spencer entered the shop.</p><p>“Hello! Need anything?” There was a bald man sitting in the corner of the shop at what could only be presumed as a desk for consulting customers for whatever kind of shape they needed in wood. The gold name plate on the corner read ‘Cameron.’</p><p>“Hi, uh, I’m uh, I’m Spencer, I guess I don’t really need anything but, uh, I was wondering,” He pointed to the wooden book, “How much is that? And is it for sale?”</p><p>“Oh, that one is one of my most prized pieces. Took me nearly 7 months to carve. Had to start over 3 times. That’ll cost you 700 dollars, if you choose to buy.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry I can’t buy that at the moment. You have a beautiful shop here, Cameron.” Spencer took a quarter from his pocket and dropped it into a tip jar.</p><p>Cameron watched as Spencer left, picking up and throwing away any piece of trash he found on the ground as he walked, moving out of the way of anyone he came across.</p><p>The next day, Spencer opened his door to find a small, wooden quarter on the ground. Almost an exact replica of the one he gave to Cameron the day before. He picked it up and carried on with his day as usual.</p><p>A week later Spencer walked past the shop again, while calling Penelope.</p><p>“Garcia, I am not gonna do that! Do you know how many people die from meeting strangers on dating websites? It’s scary!”</p><p>“All I’m asking is for you to branch out. It couldn’t hurt.” </p><p>“”It’s too risky, Penelope. I’m not gonna get a tinder. Even though I can profile people as much as I want I prefer to- whoa.” Spencer stopped in his tracks and stared into the workshop window.</p><p>Sitting at the window was a delicately carved blackbird. The body was daintily textured, and the wings were bursting with detail. It had painted red, glowing eyes that captured double takes from other passing people.</p><p>“What is it, Spencer?”</p><p>“I think I just found Emily’s birthday present.” A ding was heard on Penelope’s side of the call as Spencer took out his wallet. “Is that what I think it is?”</p><p>“Yep. Get over to the BAU, boy genius.”</p><p>Spencer practically ran home, forgetting his wallet on the windowsill.</p><p>He didn’t realize until he got on the plane.</p><p>“What, no facts from the genius today?” Derek laughed.</p><p>“About 300,000 wallets get stolen every year.”</p><p>“Alright, I was playin’, what’s going on in that mind of yours?”</p><p>Spencer leaned in closer to Derek and whispered, “I was walking to my favorite library, and I saw a woodworking shop. They make the most beautiful statues. I looked in the window and there was this blackbird, perfect gift for Emily, right?” Derek nodded. “Then, we get called in for the case. Before I could realize it, I left my wallet right out front. Now I’m afraid someone took it.” Spencer sighed.</p><p>“Can’t you just cancel your credit cards?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Well, it’s not just credit cards in there.”</p><p>“Kid, who cares about starbucks rewards cards-”</p><p>“No, Derek, it’s not rewards cards. My apartment started converting our locks so that we can swipe a card to get in. You have to bring proof of ownership when you get your card, and mine just so happened to be in my wallet.”</p><p>“Shit, pretty boy, you need a place to stay for a few weeks?”</p><p>“Derek, you don’t have to do that, really.” How would Spencer keep his 5 year long ‘crush’ a secret when they would live in the same house?</p><p>“No, it’s fine. You can stay as long as you need.” Derek rubbed Spencer’s knee.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>After the case Derek drove Spencer to his apartment to get his mail, and to both of their surprise, in front of Spencer’s door, sat the blackbird statue, along with his wallet, nothing missing, in the basket of mail nailed to the wall.</p><p>“Damn, that thing really is beautiful. What’s the name of this shop?” Derek said.</p><p>“I didn’t catch the name, but the owner is named Cameron.”</p><p>It wasn’t for another few weeks that Spencer passed by the shop. This time, nothing at the window caught his eye. Instead, it was someone in the shop.</p><p>It was Derek. </p><p>No one’s birthday was coming up, what was he getting, and more importantly who, was he getting that something for? Cameron’s pieces were too beautiful and creative for just anyone. Why now? It’s November, not necessarily close to Christmas. The questions flooded Spencer’s mind. Wait, if every single time he had left something at this window or to Cameron, he got something in return. What would happen if he left a dollar now?</p><p>You’ve got to test your hypothesis, right?</p><p>The next morning Spencer hadn’t even considered what he had done the day before until he opened his front door to leave for work and Derek’s lips were on his. Derek’s hands were on the side of his face and Spencer trailed his hands to his hips. Derek pulled away.</p><p>“You’ve got no clue how long I've wanted to do that.”</p><p>“So why stop?” Spencer leaned back in and connected their lips again.</p><p>“Hey, hey, wait, kid. Do you want this? Like, a relationship with me?” Derek pulled away again.</p><p>“Yes, of course, Derek, why else would I kiss you?” They both broke out into laughter.</p><p>Christmas morning was when Spencer learned what Derek was getting at Cameron’s woodworking shop.</p><p>He opened his red-ribbon adorned box and took out a wooden ring. Engraved on the middle was the number 500, except the zero’s were turned to hearts.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“Well, I went to that friend of yours, Cameron, and I asked him to make you a promise ring. At first I was just gonna get it because hey, if I can see a future with you, maybe you can too. Even before we were together. And he told me that if I asked you out the next day, he’d give it to me for free. Now, here we are.”</p><p>“Der, do you really think we’ll get married one day?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>5 years later…</p><p>“Today, I’d like to thank one man for leading us here. Cameron,” Cameron got up from his seat and stood next to Spencer at the altar.</p><p>“Cameron, you saw me and thought I was an honest man, and giving. You saw Derek and thought, ‘hey, those two would make a cute couple.’” Both started crying and laughing at once, “What I’m trying to say is, without you, I don’t know if me and Derek would be getting married right now. It was you and your wishful window that led us here.”</p><p>“Okay, you two, before you ruin your tuxedos with tears, let's get married!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>